Banjo Kazooie Meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Sonic and co. go on vacation to the Isle o Hags, with no idea of what they're getting themselves into. For the full story, read the BK side in the BK section, or my profile. Reveiw!
1. The Beginning

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

This story takes place after Banjo-Tooie, and Sonic Adventure 2, with no events from Sonic Heroes or Shadow the Hedgehog.

This story is inspired by Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Like SA2;B, this fanfic involves two separate stories coming together to complete the WHOLE story. To get the other side, read the Banjo-Kazooie side story in the Banjo-Kazooie section (or just go to my profile).

Also, the planet in this Fanfic is Mobius just because the B-K characters are more likely to be there instead of Earth.

Chapter 1

"Chaos Control!"

A yellow orb appeared from Super Sonic and Super Shadow's hands, engulfing Space Colony ARK, teleporting it back into a safe orbit around Mobius.

Shadow fell towards the planet, utterly spent. He began to feel the heat of entering the atmosphere, but he suddenly came up with an idea. "I'm still in my Super form! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow had no idea where he sent himself, as he had no time to choose anywhere, so he hoped that wherever he went was safe...

There was a bright flash, and the next thing Shadow knew was that he was on top of what looked like an ice volcano. He stood up as his Super form faded. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw that there was a volcano of lava to the parallel to the icy mountain he was standing on.

Suddenly, a large, light blue dragon head and neck extended from freezing water.

"Where's my pizza?" The dragon asked.

Shadow started. Not only did that huge monster speak English, but it also wanted a pizza! Shadow responded in the only way he could think of. "Sorry, but I don't have a pizza."

The dragon seemed to get very angry. "I bet you ate it just like that bear and bird did!"

"What! What are you talking about!" Shadow yelled back. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Chilly Willy and if you don't have my pizza, maybe I'll eat you instead!" Chilly Willy lunged his head at Shadow, but Shadow jumped to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" Shadow shouted angrily, dodging chunks of ice that Chilly Willy was (shudder) upchucking at him. _Crap... _Shadow thought _I'm still worn out from my fight with the Biolizard... I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!_

Shadow noticed that cannons were positioned around the crater. He jumped onto one and leaped at the ice dragon, kicking him in the face. Shadow then back flipped off of the Willy's head, attempting to land back on the edge of the crater, but as he was worn out, he landed in the pool of icy water instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two months since the ARK incident, and Sonic, Tails, and Amy decided to go on a vacation to an island that Tails had discovered during one of his flights in the Tornado 2. They group had the Chaos Emeralds with them for safekeeping.

The Tornado 2 landed on a beach, and Sonic jumped off of in the sand. "Soooo Tails, uh.. where's the hotel?"

"What hotel?" The two-tailed kitsune said, climbing out of the cockpit.

"WHAT HOTEL?" Amy shouted. "THERE'S NO HOTEL? WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STAY?"

"Calm down." Tails said. "I brought along a shelter that is better and has more accommodations than an ordinary hotel room. Not only that, but it's fully contained in this backpack I'm wearing."

This seemed to cheer Amy up. " Hey Sonic..." She said suggestively. "Looks like we're sharing a room."

"What? Uh... that's great..." Sonic said nervously. "Hey! Would ya look at that!" He ran off.

"Come back here!" Amy yelled running after him. She chased him past a giant hermit crab shell and a crashed pirate ship. Eventually, Amy spotted the blue hedgehog on a dock looking at a strange tile on it. "What is that?" She asked.

"I dunno..." Sonic said, leaning to examine it. It was a metal hexagon with a picture of the heads of a bear and bird imprinted on it.

"Wait up guys!" Tails yelled, running up. He bumped into Amy, who toppled onto the tile and vanished.

"AMY!" Sonic and Tails shouted.

"What happened!" Sonic yelled.

"I would guess that that tile is some sort of transportation device..." Tails began as Sonic jumped onto it and vanished as well.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails shouted, running onto the tile, He vanished as well.

"Well well well…" Dr. Eggman said, his robot floating out from behind an odd rock formation. "So Sonic, Tails and Amy have vanished to an unknown place, and..." He checked some instruments. "The Chaos Emeralds have been scattered as a side effect of their teleporting. Well... I better start collecting them. Heh heh heh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well… how was it? Where did Sonic and company get sent to? What happened to Shadow? Why does Eggman want the Chaos Emeralds? Why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answers? Who knows!

Review!


	2. The First Encounter

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

Make sure to read both sides of any encounters, so you can understand the reasoning behind each character's actions. I'll try to make them pretty different

Thanks for the reviews, but I need more! If I don't get them I may wither up and die!

Chapter 2

Knuckles the Echidna awoke from his slumber. "Huh hwhat? No! I dosed off again!" He looked backwards. "The Master Emerald is gone! DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" He looked off in the distance and sensed that the big green glowy thing ( XD ) was in that direction. Knuckles ran to Tails' workshop and tried to open the door. "Damn." It's locked! Knuckles proceeded to do what he called 'picking the lock,' which translated to him knocking the door down and putting it back in its frame once he was inside. Knuckles got inside Sonic's biplane, the Tornado. He'd never flown it before, but how hard could it be?

The plane burst out of the workshop, knocking down yet another door and Knuckles flew shakily in the direction of the Master Emerald. Eventually, he saw the outline of a bat holding the Emerald. "Rouge! I should have known!"

Rouge back looked at him. "Why if it isn't Knuckles! I hope you don't mind me taking this lovely thing."

"Oh I mind!" Knuckles shouted, jumping out of the Tornado, gliding at Rouge. He punched at her, but she rotated, attempting to dodge and the rad red accidentally punched the Master Emerald, shattering it into pieces. "NO!" He shouted as the pieces fell onto the island below.

"I'm not collecting those pieces again!" Rouge said, flying into the Tornado. "I'll just take Sonic's plane. Tell me when you've fixed the Master Emerald!" She flew off.

"Dammit… Knuckles muttered, gliding down to the island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails tumbled out of a giant treasure chest, to see Sonic and Amy looking around in a large room made to look slightly like to island they were on before.

"Where are we?" He asked. He looked at a sign on the treasure chest. "Treasure Trove Cove? Was that where we were before?"

"I guess so…." Sonic said. "But guess what? The Chaos Emeralds are gone!"

"What?" Tails said.

A crab large walked up to Sonic and pinched him on the foot. "Ow! Stupid crab!" Sonic shouted, spindashing it.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Amy said. She was standing by a tunnel. "How about we explore this place?"

And so they did. They walked through the strange place, seeing pictures of an ugly old witch everywhere. They destroyed rocks that where blocking their way, and eventually made their way to the entrance hall to the strange lair. There, they saw an odd spell book floating in the air.

"What business do you have with Cheato?" It said.

"Nothing really, Sonic said. "Unless you've found any strange little emeralds…"

"Sorry, but Cheato not seeing any of those." The Cheato said.

"Well, if you see any…" Sonic said, walking towards the exit to the lair. Suddenly, he ran into an odd bear. "Watch where you're going!"

"You watch it, chilidog breath!" A red bird said, poking her head out of the backpack the bear was wearing.

"We don't have time for this!" The bear said. "Cheato, have you seen any Chaos Emeralds?"

"What?" Sonic asked, as he spied the purple emerald in the bear's hand. "Give that to me!"

"No!" The bear shouted, punching him. "The likes of you will never get these Emeralds!

"Huh?" Sonic shouted, rubbing his cheek, where he had been punched. "It's ON fool!" Sonic ran up to the bear and homing attacked him.

The bear was sent flying, but he stood back up. "Grrrr…." He jumped at Sonic, who was caught off guard was pinned to the wall of the lair. The bear glared at Sonic. "You won't get the Chaos Emeralds!"

"SONIC!" Tails and Amy shouted, jumping into the fray. However, a man who appeared to have an orange skull for a head stopped them.

"Mumbo not let you through!"

"Listen to me… Mumbo was it?" Tails began.

"Me not want to hear it!" The man said, shooting a spell out of the wand he heald.

Tails dodged the spell, and punched the odd man. Meanwhile, Amy snuck up on the bear and was about to hit him with her Piko Piko hammer, but the bird in the bear's backpack shot an egg at her out of her beak, hitting Amy. "Ewww…" She said, wiping the contents of the egg off her face.

"Like that girly?" The bird laughed. "That's why I'm a tomboy!" She fired more eggs at Amy, but Amy ducked and grabbed the bird's neck.

Meanwhile, Tails and Mumbo where rolling on the ground, punching each other. Mumbo managed to break free, and pointed his staff at Sonic, Amy, the bear and the bird. "Me save bear and bird!" He shouted, charging up a spell, Tails tackled him from behind, just as Mumbo fired, and the bird shot what appeared to be a grenade from her beak.

The explosion resulting knocked Sonic, Amy and Tails out….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Next chapter soon!


	3. The Jinjo Village

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

Chapter 3

Sonic woke up and shook his head. He quickly woke up Tails and Amy, but the bear, bird and Mumbo were nowhere to be found. The group decided to leave the lair and see where they where. When they did, they realized that the lair was a giant model of an ugly witch's head, on the wall of a mountain. Out of the mouth came a bridge to a corkscrew shaped mountain. They descended it, and saw a strange mole. He had a vest on and very large glasses.

"Hello there." Amy said to the mole.

"Oh, hello there, young lady." The mole said. "What brings you to Spiral Mountain?"

"To tell the truth…" Sonic said. "We don't know. We went to a weird island for vacation, but stepped on a tile with a bear and a bird on it and ended up in that lair over there." He pointed to the giant head. "Crazy story, huh?"

"Oh." The mole said, seeming to understand completely. "That was Treasure Trove Cove, which is connected magically to that lair, which belonged to an evil witch named Grunty, until she was defeated by Banjo and Kazooie.

"Those two sound like heroes." Tails said.

"They are!" The mole said. "My name is Bottles , and I live in the Jinjo Village. I taught Banjo and everything they know."

"Jinjo Village?" Tails said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Bottles said. "It's on the other end of that cave over there. The king is very kind."

"Hmm… Maybe we should go see him." Amy said.

"Good idea" Sonic responded.

And so, our heroes traveled to the Jinjo Village, a magical place filled with cute little creatures.

"Agh!" Sonic yelled. "Gettem off meeeeee!" As he ran around, trying to get the Jinjos to stop hugging his legs.

Tails snickered. "These things sorta remind me of Chao."

After a while of running in circles, Sonic and company made their way to the Jinjo King's castle. They walked in and saw a yellow jinjo that was twice the size of all the others. "Hello." The king said. "Do you have any business with King Jingaling?"

"Uh… yeah, Bingaling," Sonic said. "We're looking for things called…" He noticed that the King had the red Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Wh-where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this?" He asked. "One of the Jinjos said that it appeared out of nowhere and gave it to me. Hey, could you take it to Master Jiggywiggy in the Wooded Hollow for me? I've been meaning to ask him about it."

"I guess…" Sonic said, wanting to get the Chaos Emerald back.

"Yes. That's wonderful." Jingaling said, giving them the Chaos Emerald and a letter. "Give these to Jiggywiggy for me. Okay?"

"Alright." Tails said. The group of three was about to leave the castle, when fire sprang up in front of the door.

"What the-?" Amy shouted.

A skeleton appeared in the middle of the room. "Give me the Chaos Emerald!" It shouted.

"Grunty?" Jingaling shouted in fear.

"GRUNTY?' Sonic, Tails and Amy yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter soon! Oh, and tell me levels from BK or BT that you want to see in this fic in reviews. I have the beginning, ending, and basic details, but if you want a level, I'll try to put it in.


	4. Gruntilda the Witch

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

This woulda been out sooner, but homework killed my brain.

Okay, it seems that there has been some confusion. Firstly, some people think that this and the other side are the same entry, thus breaking the rules. Not so. They are two fully different perspectives that both happen in the same time and place. The characters have hardly even met!

Second, I worded my request at the end of the last chapter wrong. I meant, what LEVELS would you like to see? For example: How would Sonic and co. act in Witchyworld?" or "I'd like to see B and K return to Rusty Bucket Bay." I need to know which levels you'd like to see. They can be from BK and/or BT (no Grunty's Revenge levels).

Chapter 4

"So you're Grunty the Witch, eh?" Sonic said. "I heard you were defeated by Banjo and Kazooie."

King Jingaling poked his head out from behind his couch/throne. "Thrice." He said, sticking his head back behind it to avoid a spell.

"THEY GOT LUCKY!"

"Three times." Tails said, smirking.

"Shut up and give me the Emerald!" The skeleton shouted.

"Not a chance!" Sonic retorted.

"Then I'll have to take it from you!" Grunty yelled, firing a green spell a Sonic. He sidestepped it with ease using his lightning fast speed.

"You need to work on your aim." He said, running at super speeds up to Grunty, punching her in the face.

She was knocked into a wall. "Cheeky hedgehog…" She growled, firing a barrage of spells at him. Sonic dodged these as well and kicked Grunty. "Those Banjo and Kazooie folk don't seem so impressive now if THAT'S the best you can do."

"Shut up!" Grunty shouted in rage, creating a huge spell, chucking it at Sonic. It appeared to hit him, and Grunty smirked, right before getting kneed in the ribs by the blue hedgehog. "That's it!" She shouted. Grunty whistled and a broom with a face appeared. "Behold the Lardmaster 2000!" She shouted, mounting it and kicking off. She flew up until her clichéd witch hat scraped the ceiling. "Try and hi me now!" Grunty shot a ball of fire at Sonic, but he dodged. The fire erupted into a pillar of flame, but it hit no one.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic shouted as Tails took off towards Grunty, holding Sonic with his arms. Tails flung Sonic at the witch, and Sonic kicked her, sending Grunty into the ceiling, leaving an indent. Tails flew up and grabbed the skeleton, flinging her to the floor, where Amy rushed forward and hit her with her Piko Piko hammer. A loud 'TINK' was heard as Grunty catapulted into the pillar of flame. The fire cleared, and so did the fire guarding the exit to the palace. The witch/skeleton struggled to her boney feet.

"Be warned!" She shouted. "You have not seen the last of me!"

"Like you were even a challenge." Sonic said, sarcastically.

"My full power may not have been restored as of yet, but it will be!" She hopped onto the Lardmaster2000 and flew away.

"Full power…" Tails said. "That must be why she wants the Chaos Emeralds."

"Great…" Sonic muttered under his breath. "Now we're competing with a witch, a bear, a bird, and a skull guy. At least Eggman isn't here." He raised his voice so the Jinjo King to hear. "Hey Kingaling, you might want to get outta here. I have a feeling Grunty will come back, and you don't seem to have any guards." With that, Sonic, Tails and Amy left the palace.

"It's Jingaling…" The king muttered meekly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: We take a break from Sonic and join Knuckles in his adventures in Freezeazy Peak!

If anyone's wondering about the "Thrice" comment, yes Grunty was beaten three times by Banjo and Kaz. BK, BT and Grunty's Revenge.

Next chapter soon! Make sure to suggest some levels!


	5. Knuckles' Adventures in Freezeezy Peak

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

Wow. You guys sure want a lot of different levels. I'm afraid some of you guys' ideas won't work out, but I'll put as many as I can in. Feel free to keep suggesting ideas if you have any.

Be warned, some Stop 'n' Swop jokes are in here, and if you don't like them, bear with me.

Chapter 5

Knuckles the Echidna descended on a snowy area. He landed on an odd platform and noticed a piece of the Master Emerald incased in ice. "This is too easy." He said, walking toward the block of ice. Before Knuckles could do anything, eyes sprouted from it and it began spinning at him. Knuckles punched the block, causing it to split into two smaller ice blocks. Knuckles quickly collected the shard from the snow and walked to the edge of the platform. It surprised him that he seemed to be standing on a giant top hat. Knuckles glided down to the brim of it and saw that it was being worn by a giant snowman in a snowy valley. "Who built this thing?" He asked as he glided off of it to the scarf on the snowman's neck. Somehow, the scarf was sturdy enough from the frigid weather to support the red echidna's weight.

Knuckles walked down the scarf to a ledge. He noticed a cave to his side and sensed something mystical in it. Assuming it was a shard of the Master Emerald, he went inside.

Immediately, a large walrus that would make Big the Cat look slim yelped. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"My name is Knuckles." The rad red said. (hehe that rhymes!) to the jumpy walrus. "Where are we?"

"My name is Wozza." The walrus said, "And we're in Freezeezy Peak."

"Okay." Knuckles said. "I'm looking for green shards like these." He held up a shard of the Master Emerald.

"I haven't seen any of those. However, there is a wall of ice in that small hole." Wozza nodded at a hole in the wall that looked like it could fit Knuckles while standing up. "A bear and bird spent 4 hours trying to get past that ice barrier a while back. They even tried using a Gameshark!"

"What the heck is a Gameshark?" Knuckles asked, an image of a shark that looked like a controller to a game Tails had appeared in his mind.

"I dunno, but it sounds frightening." Wozza said. "Now can you hurry up and get that shard and leave?

"Alright." Knuckles said, climbing up to the hole. He smashed through the ice with one punch and walked into an icy room. An odd fanfare played, and Knuckles saw not the shard he was hoping for, but a key made of ice. He examined it for a few seconds, then dropped it and left the cave.

Knuckles noticed a village at the bottom of the cliff, and descended on it, hoping to ask the villagers about the Master Emerald. Surprisingly, the whole area was deserted. Knuckles looked around when he was hit in the back by a chunk of ice. Knuckles toppled face first into the snow. He jumped to his feet and noticed a sinister looking snowman about twice his size snickering evilly.

Knuckles growled and lunged at the snowman, only to be hit by another chunk of ice. He then noticed that the snowman had a red X on his top hat. Knuckles jumped in the air and glided at it, punching the X. The snowman fell apart, leaving a shard of the Master Emerald where it stood.

Knuckles picked up the shard, putting it wherever he always stores the shards and rings, and continued exploring. He climbed a hill and came upon an igloo. Knuckles went inside, but all that was there was furniture made of ice. Perplexed, Knuckles left. He came upon an odd tile, which, unbeknownst to him, was the same as the one in Treasure Trove Cove.

Knuckles leaned against a crystal of ice next to the peculiar tile, to think. Unfortunately, he slipped on the ice, and stumbled onto the tile. The next thing Knuckles knew, he was in a doorway ins a snowy room that looked similar to Freezeezy Peak. He stepped out of the doorway and noticed it was in what looked like a giant advent calendar with a bear and bird on it. (In case you didn't know, advent calendars are 25-day calendars leading up to Christmas Day. Every day, you open one of the days and there is some sort of prize inside.)

While Knuckles was observing the calendar, he was hit by another chunk of ice. Knuckles stumbled and wheeled around angrily, seeing another of the menacing snowman. Knuckles destroyed at and walked down a tunnel. Very soon, there was no more snow, and he was in an odd cave. Knuckles decided to set about exploring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter soon! Make sure to keep suggesting levels!


	6. Master Jiggywiggy

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

It seems that I've gotten some complaints about the chapter lengths, well guys and gals, I can post fast, or I can post long, but I CAN'T DO BOTH! Remember, I am posting TWO chapters every time. (Although I do admit that chapter 5 of the BK side was really short.)

Chapter 6

"So this tunnel leads to the Wooded Hollow?"

"That's right."

Sonic, Tails and Amy were speaking with Bottles' wife in her underground home in the Jinjo Village. Mrs. Bottles showed them a tunnel in her son's bedroom that, which she said, led to the Wooden Hollow.

"Okay then…" Sonic said as the group traveled through the tunnel. They ended up in… well… a wooded hollow. ( XD )

"Mrs. Bottles' said that Jiggywiggy's Temple was a large gold building…" Tails began. "Just like that one." He pointed at a large temple fitting the description.

"Okay then." Sonic said as the trio stepped towards the temple. They came to a door with a picture of a puzzle piece on it, and a man in a brown robe with a similar golden puzzle piece for a head.

"Can we please see Master Jiggywiggy?" Amy asked.

"I am the disciple of Jiggywiggy, and you may only see him if you posses great power with a pure heart."

"Alright then." Sonic smiled, showing the disciple of Jiggywiggy the red Chaos Emerald.

The emerald glowed and the puzzle piece head man said. "I see. You may enter the temple."

The door opened, and the trio stepped inside. The floor of the temple was tilled with mirrored puzzle pieces, the wall were made of golden ones, and in the center of the room was a large crystal puzzle piece. At the end of the room was a man about twice the size of the disciple of Jiggywiggy. His robe was blue, but otherwise, he looked exactly the same, as the one outside the temple, including his puzzle piece head.

"This guy seems to like puzzle pieces a whole lot." Sonic pointed out.

"They are called Jiggys." The man said.

"Are you Master Jiggywiggy?" Tails asked.

"…Yes." The man said.

"We have a letter for you from King Janga… uh… Binga…" Amy said, struggling with the Jinjo King's name.

"Jingaling?" Jiggywiggy inquired.

"…Yeah." Amy said meekly, handing him the letter.

"I see…" Jiggywiggy said after reading it. "So this is one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds. Stories of their power were passed down in many cultures. I would like to keep it, but you will need it in the not far off future."

"What?" Sonic said. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say anymore." Jiggywiggy said. "However, it might be in your best interests to go to Mayhem Temple, just outside mine."

"Okay…" Amy said.

"I guess we should get going." Sonic said as they left the temple.. "Thanks Jiggyguy!"

The group saw a large stone door to their left after leaving the temple and stepped into it. What they saw was what looked like a bunch of crumbling ruins. "Looks sorta run down…" Sonic said, stepping towards a large stone head. Suddenly, a dart shot out of it, which Sonic was hardly able to dodge, even with his speed. "Watch it buddy!" He shouted, kicking a golden stone on its forehead. The statue stopped moving and the trio ran for it. They came upon a large golden monkey head.

"What is this?" Amy asked.

"The… Golden Goliath." Tails said, reading a sign next to it.

"Well well well… Why if it isn't Sonic, Tails, and Amy?" A voice said as Dr. Eggman's infamous 'Egg-o-matic' floated over.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "I shoulda known you'd be here!"

The doctor smirked. "I see you have a Chaos Emerald. Well…" He reached into his pocket. "Look what I just found." He pulled out the dark blue Chaos Emerald. "I would ask you for yours, but I know you wouldn't give it to me… so I'll have to take it by force!"

What appeared to be a large robotic spider jumped out of the Egg-o-matic, Sonic jumped into his fighter's stance, but the spider leapt onto the head of the Golden Goliath. The spider's eyes, as well as the golden monkey's glowed red. The goliath rose out of the ground, revealing that the monkey had a body to match the head. "Now…" Eggman said. "Prepare to be squashed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Argh! I hate writing 'Jiggywiggy so much!"

Review! Next chapter soon!


	7. Shadow's Awakening

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters (wow, I've been spelling that wrong the wholetime).

Reads reviews Wait… it's Mayahem Temple? Not Mayhem Temple? Thanks for pointing that out.

Sorry this is so late but, THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK STRIKES AGAIN! So sorry if this chapter isn't up to par with the rest, but I need to get back in the groove.

Chapter 7

The Golden Goliath lunged at Sonic, attempting to bring its fist down upon the hedgehog. Sonic jumped to the side, dodging the attack at the last second.

"Crush him!" Eggman shouted.

The Golden Goliath chased Sonic all around Mayahem Temple, smashing at him. It was making craters in the grass and stone. Sonic back flipped, dodging yet another blow. "Oh please! Is that the best you can do?" The giant monkey swung its arm horizontally at eh blue hedgehog, but he jumped into the air, landing on its arm. Sonic held onto the arm, and when it neared the behemoth's head, he jumped off and kicked the robotic spider. It sparked and released its hold on the Golden Goliath. The gold ape's eyes stopped glowing. It looked at Eggman in his Egg-o-matic, let out a roar, and swatted the floating device. It rocketed out of the area, leaving only the robotic spider behind. The Golden Goliath returned to its pedestal and sank into the ground. The spider scurried away, unnoticed.

"I won't forgot this!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic clapped his hands together, brushing off some debris. "That was easy!"

"It may have been," Tails said as he and Amy ran up. "but Eggman still has the Chaos Emerald."

"I guess you're right…" Sonic said, disappointedly. "Well, if there are now Emeralds left here, we should get going."

"Yeah."

The trio walked towards the exit, planning their next move, when a booming voice echoed throughout the temple.

"**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" **

The group wheeled around. On top of a large hill in the temple stood a building mad of stone. Out of it came the largest totem pole the trio had ever seen. On its head was the robotic spider.

"What is that thing!" Amy shouted.

"**I HAVE TAKEN THE BODY OF THE GOD, TARGETZAN! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I SHALL AVENGE MY HUMILIATING DEFEAT AND EXECUTE MY PROGRAMMING BY DESTROYING YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!"**

"Not good…" Sonic muttered as the totem pole descended on the group Each section of it was at least twice or maybe even tree times as tall as any of the animals. Four of the sections were stacked on top of each other, and on those was a large orange head with glowing red eyes.

"I think we're in trouble…" Tails began.

"Uh… I can take him…" Sonic said, as Targetzan glared down at him. It shout a barrage of darts at him, and Sonic was only able to dodge some of them. The rest grazed his body, covering it with scratches. "Urk!" The possessed totem laughed.

"**CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN, HEDGEHOG?"**

"Oh please!" Sonic said. "This is nothing!" He jumped at the head of the totem, but it was too far away. While he was in midair, the totem took aim at him and fired darts at him. Sonic tried to shift his position in midair, but he couldn't. Sonic crossed his arms in front of his body in a desperate defense. When they hit him, Sonic was knocked to the ground. He felt his vision blurring as Sonic began to drift into unconsciousness. "What? I c-can't be this weak…"

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. "The darts have a sedative in them!"

"What? Oh, crud…" Sonic said as he passed out.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"It's all right." Tails assured her. "He's just lost consciousness. Targetzan is a much bigger problem right now."

The totem glowered down at the duo. **"WITHOUT THAT HEDGEHOG TO PROTECT YOU, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!"**

Tails glared up at Targetzan. "You forgot that Amy and I can still fight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing Shadow the Hedgehog knew, he fell to the ground with a bear, bird, skull-headed guy and a dragon looking at him. He was confused and said. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're at Hailfire Peaks." The bear explained. "About two months ago, you appeared in a flash of light, and was accidentally frozen by Chilly Willy over there."

A wave of memories washed over Shadow. ARK, the core of the colony, the Biolizard, the final fight, and then Chilly Willy the ice dragon who wanted a pizza. "That's right!" He said, struggling to his feet. "You're going down dragon!" He was about to rush at Chilly Willy, but he toppled face first into the snow.

"Listen." A read bird in the bear's backpack said. "First, you were just unfrozen, so don't try anything that involves a lot of complicated muscle work and second, you'll have to forgive Pizza Dragon over there. He thinks everyone eats his pizzas."

Shadow sighed. "All right… thank you for thawing me out. I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Pleased to meet you." The bear said. "I am Banjo, the bird is Kazooie, and the skull-head over there is Mumbo Jumbo. Now, we were wondering if you happened to know anything about the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow started and looked at them. _How did these animals know about the Emeralds?_

"The Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow said. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing much." Kazooie admitted, "Except that so many people really want them. There's Grunty, Dr. Eggman, and-"

Shadow cut her off. His face had a very dark expression on it. "Eggman…" He growled.

"You know him?" Mumbo asked.

"Know him? I used to work for him! Unbeknownst to me, I was just being used by him and the late Professor Gerald." Shadow still felt so stupid for being used by the Robotniks.

"Professor Gerald?" The animals inquired.

"He is of none of your concern." Shadow said. "He died 50 years ago. I would like to know how you know about the Chaos Emeralds. I was only frozen for two months, correct?"

"Yes, you were only frozen for two months." Banjo said. "And the Chaos Emeralds have been appearing in bright flashes of light all over the island."

"Chaos Control…" Shadow muttered.

"What was that?" Kazooie asked.

"Nothing." Shadow said. "In return for thawing me, I will help you in your quest for the Chaos Emeralds. Besides, I have a score to settle with Eggman."

"Okay then." Banjo said, extending an arm, which he used to help Shadow up and shake his hand at the same time. "Welcome to the team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope)!


	8. Contract of Evil

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Sorry this is so late but, THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK STRIKES AGAIN!… again (sweatdrop). Actually, it's not writer's block, I'm just busy. Between friends, school, the school play, basketball, and Tales of Phantasia, I've had very very little time to write anything. Don't worry though, the play, which takes up most of my time, will be done soon and I can update regularly again.

Chapter 8

Controlled by the robotic spider, Targetzan shot darts at Tails and Amy. The fox took to the skies and dodged the darts, while Amy blocked them with her hammer. **YOU CAN'T KEEP DODGING FOREVER!**

"Amy," Tails said just loud enough for the hedgehog to hear. "Here's the plan: I fly you up to Targetzan's head, and you destroy the spider.'

"Got it." Amy said. Tails grabbed her by the wrists, and flying up at the totem pole's head.

**YOU'RE PATHETIC! **Targetzan shouted. He sot darts at the duo, but Amy knocked them away with her hammer. Targetzan kept firing, and Tails and Amy kept blocking and dodging. Even though the darts weren't hitting Amy and Tails, they couldn't get close enough to attack the head, and Tails was slowly tiring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I found another one!" Knuckles said as he picked up another shard of the Master Emerald. After leaving Freezeasy Peak, Knuckles found his was out of Grunty's lair and found two more shards, one in at Spiral Mountain, and one in the Wooded Hollow in a giant bird egg. Now, he was in Mayahem Temple and found another shard, when he heard a loud booming voice. By the time he got to where it was coming from, he saw an unconscious Sonic and Tails and Amy fighting a giant totem pole. _What are they doing here? Never mind. I have to help them! _"Hey! Ugly totem guy! Over here!" He punched the totem pole in the lowest level, knocking off chunks of it."

"Knuckles?" Tails said in surprise.

"No time now!" Knuckles said. "Finish that thing!"

"Okay!" Tails yelled. He flung Amy onto Targetzan's head, where she smashed the robotic spider to bits.

Targetzan regained his senses and said **Thank you for freeing me from the control of that evil robot. As my thanks, take this. **The yellow Chaos Emerald appeared and floated to Amy.

"Thanks." She said as Tails returned her to the ground. "…and thank you too Knuckles. We couldn't have done it without you."

Sonic began stirring. "Hey, Knucks, what's up?" He said weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggman floated through the Jinjo Village in his damaged Egg-o-matic. Suddenly, he heard a voice next to him. "Argh! I hate Banjo, Kazooie, and that stupid blue hedgehog!"

"Blue hedgehog?" _Could it be Sonic? _ Eggman faced the skeleton of a witch. Unknown to him, it was Gruntilda the Witch, "Did the hedgehog have red shoes?"

"Yes." The witch said. "And he was with an ugly pink hedgehog and a two tailed mutant fox."

"I see…" Eggman said. _So it IS Sonic, as well as Tails and Amy…_ "You'll probably be glad to know that I hate them as much, if not more, than you do."

"Really?" The witch said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ivo Robotnik, but everyone calls me Eggman."

"Eggman?" Grunty said. "The pesky bear and bird said you were after the Chaos Emeralds."

"That I am." Eggman said. "Bear and bird? Do you mean the bear with a blue backpack holding a red bird?" He still remembered his humiliating defeat to them.

"Yeah." The skelteton said. "They're Banjo and Kazooie, and they're my arch enemies."

"And Sonic and his friends are mine." Eggman said. "We're both after the Chaos Emeralds and we hate the other animals, I suggest we team up." He extended his hand.

"Sounds good to me." The skeletal hag said as she shook his hand. "I'm Grunty, by the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah! Knuckles has joined up with Sonic and co. but…uh oh! Eggman and Grunty working together! This doesn't bode well for our heroes!

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope)!


	9. Witchyworld and Cloud Cuckoo Land

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Well, the play I previously mentioned isn't over yet, but I'm sick so I got a whole day of writing time! Everyone wins! …well, except me… (Goes to throw up)

Chapter 9

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy left Mayahem Temple once Sonic recovered sufficiently from the sedative in the darts to walk. They swapped stories, and began searching for the Emeralds and Emerald Shards,

"So where do we go now?" Sonic asked.

The quartet explored the island. They passed by the entrance to a mine, and ended up near the entrance to what appeared to be a shoddily constructed theme park.

"Witchyworld?" Tails asked, reading the sign.

"Let's go in!" Sonic shouted, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Amy shouted, and then looked at Sonic. "Maybe there's a Tunnel of Love in there…"

"Uh…." Sonic took a step backwards.

Tails slapped his forehead and said. "Fine… There could be a Chaos Emerald in there."

When they walked in the gate, Amy said. "Eww….." And eww was right. In front of them was a ransacked ticket counter. Past it was a creepy space zone, and in the distance was a big top tent.

Knuckles growled. "What kind of theme park is this?"

"I think I like Twinkle Park more." Tails said.

As they looked around, Knuckles spotted something on the ground near the big top. "Hey guys, it's a shard of the Master Emerald!" The echidna ran forward and picked it up. When he stood up, he saw a fortuneteller tent.

Amy rushed forward. "Sonic, it's a fortune teller! We can see if we've got a future together!"

"W-what?" Sonic shouted as Amy pulled him inside. A split second later, Sonic and Amy were blasted out of the tent. The skeleton of Grunty the Witch floated out after them.

"You really should read the sign." She smirked, pointing at the sign that said 'Madame Grunty's Fortune Telling'

"Is that Grunty?" Knuckles growled.

"Yeah." Tails said.

The witch smirked and shot spells at the animals, who all jumped out of the way.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sonic asked. "Chaos Control!" He shouted as he held to red Chaos Emerald.

"Wha..?" Grunty began as Sonic appeared behind her. He kicked the skeleton to the ground, where Amy hit her into the air with her hammer. Tails grabbed her and flung her back to the ground, where Knuckles smashed her into the dirt.

The witch groaned and said. "Must everyone beat me up? Even that bear and bird beat me up and they have joined up with Eggman!"

"Eggman?" Knuckles asked. "Huh?"

The witch held up her palm and a shockwave came out of it. It hit the adventurers and warped them away.

"Perfect," Grunty smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The animals appeared on a large island in the sky. There where many odd things there, including a mountain, a giant trash can, a large block of cheese and a huge Jello castle to name a few.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"It reminds me of Angel Island." Knuckles responded. "except way weirder."

A large Bumblebee flew up and said. "You're at Cloud Cuckoo Land."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

"No." The bee said simply. "Now I have to destroy you 'cause Zubbas must destroy intruders." The 'Zubba' flew at them, but Amy smashed it with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Guys.' Tails said. "the Chaos Emeralds are reacting!" It was true. The red and yellow emerald where glowing, signifying that another emerald was near. The animals entered to mountain into a huge cave, where they saw the light blue Chaos Emerald on the ground.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted rushing at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grunty flew up to Eggman on her broom. "So, you fed Banjo and company that lie about Sonic?"

"Yes." Eggman said. "Did you tell Sonic and his friends the lie about the others?"

"Uh-huh." Grunty nodded. "If we're lucky, they'll kill each other, leaving us free to take the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

The members of the evil truce cackled manically at the thought of the death of their foes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, it's not that good of a chapter, but I'm mostly setting up for the next one.

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope)!


	10. Hedgehog Duel: Sonic vs Shadow

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

WEEEEEEEE! I finally beat Tales of Phantasia! Take that Dhaos! Now I can focus on this fanfiction…. Right? Oh no! I've got the urge to write a Tales of Phantasia/ Tales of Symphonia crossover now! Must… resist…TOP/TOS urge….

Well, the play is over, and it turned out great. Thanks for all the support everyone! Now, without further adieu, chapter 10 awaits!

Chapter 10

Sonic ran forwards toward the blue Chaos Emerald, when he ran into the bear and bird he had met earlier. "You again?" Sonic growled.

"Sonic?" Said a deep voice. Standing with the skull head called Mumbo was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Unbeknownst to Sonic and company, Shadow had been traveling with the bear and bird.

"No way!" Tails said in disbelief.

"Shadow? I thought you died!" Knuckles said.

"You know them?" The bird in the bear's backpack asked.

"I'm not dead. I've just been traveling with this bear, bird and skull."

Once the shock of seeing Shadow alive wore off, the group remembered how Grunty said that the bear and bird teamed up with Eggman.

"So Shadow." Sonic said. "You joined the wrong side again."

"I could say the same thing about you." Shadow responded. "Why don't you just give us the Chaos Emeralds you have?"

"Why don't you try to take 'em?" taunted Sonic. "We never did finish our fight at ARK."

Shadow smirked. "Very true. How about we remedy that?"

"Sounds good." Sonic shouted, running at Shadow. He kicked at the dark 'hog, who caught it in his hand. Shadow swung his other fist around at Sonic, but he caught it in his hand.

The two hedgehogs glared at each other for a few seconds, and then they both jumped back.

"I see you haven't been lazy in the time I was gone." Shadow smirked.

"Well I had to get stronger than you in case we met again." Sonic smiled.

"Trust me, you've got a long way to go before you're as strong as me," Shadow said.

"We'll see!" Sonic said, running forward as he punched and kicked rapidly at Shadow. The dark hedgehog blocked and dodged them for a few seconds, but then Sonic's fist connected with Shadow's face. The force of the high-speed punch sent Shadow sliding across the ground twenty feet into the cave wall.

Shadow rubbed his cheek where Sonic hit him. "You've gotten better." He said, rushing at Sonic. Sonic ran forwards to meet him halfway and the two hedgehogs fought. They moved around the cave so fast that their bodies were a blur, but their arms and legs were all but invisible. Occasionally, one of them would be knocked out of the fray, only for them to rush back in moments later.

Amy watched with thunderstruck face while Knuckles and Tails had melancholy ones.

"Look at them." Amy said. "Knuckles, can't you help Sonic?"

"No." The echidna growled.

"Why not!" Amy shouted hysterically. "I thought you were supposed to be a great fighter!"

"Would you shut up?" Knuckles snapped at her. Amy shrank back, fighting back tears. Knuckles' expression softened. "Listen, I can fight better than Sonic or Shadow, but their speed greatly surpasses mine! By the time I'd reach their fight, Sonic and Shadow would be on the other side of the cave."

"So the only thing we can do…" Amy began.

"…is hope Sonic wins." Tails finished, answering her question.

Sonic was knocked out of the fray into the cave wall. "Hehehe. You're the only one that I have to use this move against. SONIC WIND!"

Blue blades of energy appeared around Shadow and moved towards him like a tornado. They began to cut him so Shadow curled up into a ball and he floated in the air. A golden orb of Chaos Energy surrounded him. Shadow uncurled his body and a golden shockwave knocked the blades away. They flew in different directions for a few moments and then vanished.

Sonic and Shadow stared each other down from the other sides of the large cave, and then Sonic shouted. "Tails! Give me the Chaos Emeralds."

"Huh? Uh, okay." Tails said, throwing the red and yellow emeralds towards Sonic.

"No…" Shadow said, rushing forward. He tackled Sonic and they both fell to the ground attacking each other. Sonic managed to grab the yellow emerald and Shadow grasped the red one.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. He vanished and appeared behind Sonic, karate chopping him in the back of the head.

Sonic fell forward and grimaced. "Two can play at that game! Chaos Control!" The blue hedgehog vanished and appeared behind Shadow. He kicked at him, but the instant before his foot hit the black and red 'hog, Shadow vanished.

And so, the duel was taken to a whole new level as the hedgehogs warped around the cave, never staying in one place after hitting, or attempting to hit each other.

"Wow." Tails said, summing up everything him, Amy and Knuckles were thinking with one word.

The two hedgehogs appeared and punched each other, causing them both to drop their Chaos Emeralds, which bounced across the cave floor.

Sonic punched at Shadow with his right hand, but Shadow caught it in his left. At the same time, Shadow punched at Sonic with his left hand, but Sonic caught it in his right. At a stalemate, the two fighters glared at each other.

"I should have known you'd join Eggman again!" Sonic shouted accusingly.

"Join him? I want to beat that ungrateful man to a pulp!" Shadow responded.

"That's not what the witch said!" Sonic shouted. An instant later, he realized his mistake and released his hold on Shadow's fist to slap his forehead. "I can't believe she fooled me like Eggman fools Knuckles!"

"…and Eggman said you joined up with the witch." Shadow grimaced. "How did I fall for that?"

"So that means the bear and bird aren't the enemies."

"Banjo and Kazooie? Of course they're not! They rescued me."

"B-Banjo and Kazooie?" Sonic almost fell over. "The bear and bird are THE Banjo and Kazooie who beat the witch three times?"

Sonic and Shadow ran down to Tails, Amy and Knuckles. "It seems we've been tricked." Sonic said, and then he explained the situation.

"Aw man!" Tails shouted. "That witch played us like we were Knuckles!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The echidna asked angrily.

"Oh nothing," Tails said. "Did you know 'gullible' is written on the ceiling?"

"Really?" Knuckles asked, looking up. "How can you tell? This cave is really tall."

Sonic, Tails, and Amy burst out laughing, and even Shadow managed a chuckle. "Well, we better go tell Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo about this big misunderstanding." Tails said. The animals, including the still confused Knuckles spotted Banjo and his crew, who were standing over a beaten up Grunty the Witch.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"She tried to take the light blue Chaos Emerald." Banjo explained.

"Hey Shadow, why are you hanging out with them?" Kazooie asked.

"Eggman and Grunty tricked all of us." Sonic said.

"Are you kidding?" Mumbo asked.

"Nope." Tails said. "We're all on the same side here."

"Well then." Banjo said. "We have no reason to fight anymore. Truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce." Sonic shook it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, maybe I just wanted an excuse to write a Sonic vs. Shadow fight scene, but oh well!

Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact that there are gonna be no more updates on this fiction EVER AGAIN? Psych. Just kidding. Well, kinda kidding. Now that BK and the Sonic Crew have a truce, it would be redundant to continue to post in separate stories. So go to the Game Crossover section (or my profile) right now to continue the story. (But make sure to finish the other side of the story first). That's right, this time I've posted THREE chapters. Lucky you!

Oh by the way, I've seen my hits and though this might not be a super popular fiction, I know more people than just Sabrejustice and black mage jr. (who rock by the way) read this. Just so you know, the more reviews I get, the faster and more often I want to post. HINT HINT!


End file.
